quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Promenade
Project Promenade is a Monarch Solutions-funded physics project carried out by personnel between Monarch and Riverport University. Overseen by Paul Serene, the project was based on the research of William Joyce and Elton Meyer. During the events of October 2016, Project Promenade was tested without approval by Serene to prove the functionality of the University time machine. The activation of the machine brought about the Fracture in Time, created October 9th, 2016 at 4:15AM, following the failure of time machine. History 2000-2010 The pre-planning stages of "Project Promenade" began some time during 2000 with the commission of a Monarch research division.Monarch Technology Timeline The physics project itself presumably did not officially take place until 2010 when a young Paul Serene became the project manger of Riverport University.Paul Serene Focus Article His skills as a businessman was able to draw in large investors for Project Promenade, namely Monarch Solutions. Following Paul's appointment at the University, he became the overseer of "Project Promenade". Events of Quantum Break 2016 February 2016, Head Adviser of Project Promenade, Henry Kim, a professor at Riverport and the head of Monarch Solutions' Chronon Division, reportedly died of natural causes.Dr Kim Memorial Article The reality of his situation was, after attempting to use Joyce's Countermeasure, Kim was left in a state of quantum superposition.What happened to Dr. Henry KimRE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment With no options available to them, Paul approached William about joining the project. Despite his reservations, William agreed to become Head Adviser of the project, largely to keep track of the project's progress.Jack Joyce Diary 2 Project Promenade presumably progressed for eight months before complications occurred. William was led to believe his position as a consultant was merely dealing with theoretical works.Quantum Break: The Secret History of Time Travel: "The Fracture", page 48 When William Joyce discovered that the project was to building a flawed version of the time machine he designed in built in 1999, he tried to stop construction.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment October 7, 2016, he interrupted a board meeting attempted to explain that the machine contained a fatal flaw that would prevent the stabilization of the Chronon field once the it was activated.PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCERE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE He was forcibly removed from the meeting and his clearance was revoked soon thereafter. While Paul attempted to reassure investors that the project would work, William's warning left many, save Martin Hatch of Monarch Solutions, weary and they began to pull support from the project.RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST Desperate to keep the project from being halted further, Paul learned how to activate the machine, and contacted William's brother, Jack, for help.RE: COMING HOME? October 9, 2016, Jack arrived in Riverport and met Paul in the physics building where he explained the purpose of his project with a demonstration of the time machine. After seeing a past and future version of Paul, Jack helped Paul set the machine for five minutes into the future. The completion of Paul's demonstration was halted with the arrival of William, who attempted to shut the time machine down. The result of their actions was the creation of the Fracture that destabilized the Chronon field as William Joyce predicted. Project Promenade was derailed following the seizure of the time machine core by Monarch Security for Monarch Solutions. References Category:Events in Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break